Little ladybug Gracie
by Darkprincess2011
Summary: This will be just a bunch of one shot on Stinky, Whiffy and Grace from Miss Spider Sunny Patch Friends.
1. Stinkys point of view on an ordinary day

**This is my first story. Just a few one shots on Stinky And his sister**** Whiffy and adopted daughter Grace from Miss Spiders Sunny Patch Friends. This is not incest .And I do not own any of the Characters. **

It was a beautiful day in sunny patch. Stinky hum to himself as he was making breakfast. His sister Whiffy was making preparations for the day as they were planning on collecting seed for a garden while their daughter planned to play with Miss Spider buglits Shimmer and Squirt.

He smiled when he thought about his ladybug daughter Gracie. He had always been a simple stink bug. But though he had never admitted it he had been a bit lonely though he had plenty of friends here in sunny patch the only family he had was his sister whom he had only seen during the summer up until recently.

That of course all changed when they had meet their little Grace. He and his sister met Grace the year before right after the snow had thaw. They had ended up becoming fast friends. It was shocking to learn that Grace was living all by herself after her hatchday family had apparently accidently left her behind.

They immediatey offer to let her stay with them for the summer in the hope that her family would be back that fall for her. Stinky could admit that it had defintely been the greatest summer he could remember having not only having his sister there but also a little bug who seem to make everything fun.

Though it was heartbreaking realizing what he was sure they had all silently supected that Gracie ladybug family wasn't coming back. He and Whiffy didnt hesitate having already dicussed the possability, Whiffy agreed to stay in sunny patch permanently and they would adopt Grace as their daughter.

Grace while sad that she was apparently unwanted by her hatchday family had been delighted to know that she had a new family who did care about her and while they might be a bit of strange family, two stink bugs raising a ladybug they and their friends thought they were perfect for one another.

Speaking of their daughter Stinky looked over hearing rustling to see Grace waking up, rubbing her eyes she looked over and said "Morning ".

Stinky smiled " Morning to you to

honey" as he finished setting breakfast on the table.

"Blooming begonias that smells great" As she sat down and started eating.

Whiffy finally came over and sat down as well "Eat up you want to have plenty of energy for today"

"Yeah it's goin' be great" Grace exclaimed "Shimmer and Squirt said they had a bunch of new games to try"

After breakfast was finished they prepared to leave.

"Last one to the hollow tree has lost their stink" called Grace as she started running forward.

Stinky laughed and started after while saying to his sister "Come on Whiffy, can't let our little ladybug beat us again "

"Right you are Stinky" Stated Whiffy as she followed.

Soon they met up with Miss spider, Squirt, and Shimmer. Miss spider was going with them to collect seeds for her own projects and they where happy to have her along.

"Morning Miss Spider" He said as they came close" Beautiful day today"

"Morning to you too" She returned with a smile. "Perfect day to look for seeds"

Meanwhile Miss Spiders own buglits were explaining to Grace all the exciting things they had plan for the day, including a new version of hide and seek which was Grace favorite game. "That all sounds great I can't wait to get started I even have a few ideas of own for some games that I also want to try"Grace said excitedly.

"Well we might not get to do everything today but we can always continue another day " Shimmer said reasonably.

"Sounds like you have a busy day ahead, better get started" stated Whiffy "We gotta get going too"

"Yeah so lay some stink on me Gracie before you go"said Stinky then he Whiffy and Grace performed what was basically a secret handshake as they stood in a circle clap there hands with one another spun in around and Grace being an Asian ladybug let a little stink of her own out. This never fail to make the stinky family laugh, Miss Spider and her ability weren't as delight by the smell but didn't mind to much their way of showing affection for each other.

Giving a hug to each of them bebefore she ran off calling excitedly "Bye Stinky ,bye Whiffy."

They waved goodbye before Miss Spider turn to them and said" Let's get under way" They nodded before they headed out.

Stinky could't help but think once again that it was a great day in Sunny Patch.


	2. Gracie awakens and finds new friends

**Sorry about the delay I am working on other stories at the moment and my work** **scedurale has finally stated to even out for me to work on all of them and get more idea and concepts posted.**

Grace stired from her conformtable crevice from where she could feel the sun peeking in and sensed a warm breeze which had awakened her from her winter nap, next thing she noticed was that it was very quiet in the log her family had moved into for the winter. She rose from her bed figuring perhaps she was the first one up and decide to wake everyone, though she had to be careful since her parents had warn her about disturbing them before winter was really over.

She went over to her where little brother and parents were suppose to be, only to realize that there appear to be no one in their beds, pulling the cover off them to be sure only confirmed that there was no one there. She realize that she must be last one up instead of the first and thought maybe her family had decided to let her sleep and had perhaps gone to breakfast.

Going outside and looking around she could see how beautiful the area that they had stay in for the winter was; having not been able to examine it much when they had came, she took a glance around noticing there was least one bug living nearby the log as she could see a door at the bottom of a nearby tree. She idly wonder if they were friendly and if she have time to make a friend this time before her parents decide to move again which they had done lot of in her life .

Pushing her thoughts aside she continued her search. As far as she could see, as she started to wander around in her search, that the snow had had completely disappeared. It was unusual for them to be in one place for long. Her family typically getting up from sleeping during the winter as soon as the snow began to melt.

She looked for them for a little while longer berfore heading back to the log wondering if prehaps they gone back to it as soon she got there she see ut still didnt look like anyone was in thought about what to do now she didnt see the bug in front of her until she bump into them and fell to the ground. She looked up in time to see a light green female stink bug before she heard the words "Oh so sorry dear are you alright."

Gracie got up saying "That okay."

Before she could say anything else though another voice interrupted saying "You think you would watch where your going there Whiffy." it said in a teasing tone. Looking around Grace realized these word came from another stink bug this one was a darker green male. Gracie relized she hadnt seen him before because he been somehow hidden halfway behind the one apparently called Whiffy.

"Well what a cute little ladybug, my name is Stinky." he introduce himself before pointing to the one beside him and saying "And the clusmy one is my older sister Whiffy." he teased goodnatured.

Gracie smiled and said "Hi nice meet you, my name Gracie." Just then she happen to notice a very strong scent, she didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before "Wow that smell is strong."

The two stink bug laugh as Stinky replied " That be us always the stinkiest around."

Unlike most bugs who where not big fans of such a unpleasant odor Grace seem to find it awesome "Blooming begonias that neat, Asian ladybugs scent defense isn't nearly as strong." she stated before bending her upper arms which let out a puff of orange stink of her own.

They looked more than little impressed and delighted "Look at that Whiffy she a little stinker just like us." exclaimed Stinky.

"I agree I never knew there was a type of ladybug with a lovely little stink of their own." Whiffy replied.

"Thanks it nothing compared to yours though." said Grace

"You Know I didn't even know there where Asian ladybugs in Sunny Patch" Stinky said out loud when the thought suddenly occurred to him.

Gracie realized that Sunny Patch must be their area in which they were in she rarely found out the name of places since her parents never seem think it was important with all the moving, Her dad keep a map though of the place they had gone in case they ever need to go there again but Grace had never been sure he knew area was what and the answer he ever gave her is he just knew. But that wasn't the point at the moment and she decide to answer as vaguely as possible, partly because it would take to long to explain it all to someone especially since she figure she probably wouldn't know them for long after they left "Well me and family haven't been here long." she told them.

"Well let us be the first to welcome you to Sunny Patch." Stinky said smiling

"Yes welcome, how are you liking it so far." asked Whiffy.

"Good I haven't gotten to see too much yet so I was looking around this morning before I ran into you."

Before anything else could be said, they heard a small sound which only took them a second to realized was Gracie stomach growling. Grace who had forgotten how hungry she was looked embarrass. "Sorry I guess I was so excited to look around I left without eating breakfast" she lied not wanting to tell the truth that there had been no opportunity for her to eat anything yet.

"That okay, we were just about to have a late breakfast ourselves, since we forgot make sure we stocked yesterday we had to pick something up." stated Whiffy pointing to a basket she been holding.

"Yep so happen and we can't blame you for being excited there a lot to see Sunny Patch." Stinky said cheerful, Just then a another thought occurred to him " You know what, why don't you have breakfast with us?"

Whiffy smiled and said "That a great idea, what do say Grace?"

Grace was excited, not only was still hungry but this would give some more time with her new friends so she exclaimed "That be great, if your sure it wouldn't be any trouble ."

"Not at all" Stinky replied "Come on" he gestured to follow them as he them to doorway she had seen early.

Looking around she pointed to the log and said "That's where we moved into."

"Cool that makes us neighbors" Stinky said as led inside his own home.

Grace could feel how cozy the entire place while the places her family moved into were always nice enough, she didn't know why they never seem to have this homely feeling to them. She decided that could be something to contemplate later as Whiffy and Stinky set up the table while gesturing for her to go a head and sit down. As she settled she couldn't help but think how nice this was and hope that perhaps when she found her family that she could persuade them stay a little longer so she could hopeful make even more friends. She wasn't sure it would work but she could always hope.


End file.
